


Ghost of You

by dekuwhomst



Series: anyway, heres wonderwall [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, Character Death, Coach Ukai Shits, Crack, Daichi Shaming, Drowning, Gen, Kinoshita Shaming, Kinoshita is a Tumblr kid, M/M, Mentioned Benedict Cumberbatch, Narito Kazuhito Is Not Real Open Your Eyes Sheeple, Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke are Bros, Rated T for language, Song: Youngblood (5 Seconds of Summer), Suga is scary af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dekuwhomst/pseuds/dekuwhomst
Summary: “Why is that relevant? Why is that any of your business? What’s wrong with 5SOS?”Daichi pronounced the band’s name as “five sauce”.Asahi visibly flinched.-The team finds out that Daichi stans 5 Seconds of Summer. Justice is served.(Title from the 5SOS song of the same name)
Relationships: Azumane Asahi & Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio (mentioned), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sawamura Daichi & Karasuno Volleyball Club, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi (mentioned)
Series: anyway, heres wonderwall [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197587
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Ghost of You

“Young BLOOD, say you want me, say you want me, OUT OF YOUR LIFE-”

Daichi flinched, plugging in his headphones completely. _Yikes. That was loud._

“What the fuck was that?”

Oh no. No, please.

_It’s been a rough day, Suga, please, no._

“Was that…”

Daichi slowly crouched to pick up his phone.

“That wasn’t 5 Seconds Of Summer, was it, _Sawamuwa_?”

_Fuck. He’s pulling out the surname. He’s using the lisp._

Before Daichi could stand up on his own, he was grabbed by the collar of his jersey and in seconds was face-to-face with Sugawara Koushi.

Daichi took a moment to consider if this was incredibly hot or incredibly terrifying. He was again interrupted, this time by Asahi.

“Suga, you’re going to hurt him.” Asahi pleaded. “I’m sure he’ll recover. I know some good therapists.”

“What?” hissed Daichi at his other friend.

They were putting away the nets and the balls. Practice had just ended, and it had been incredibly stressful.

Kageyama and Hinata had developed a new routine of yelling at other, suddenly going quiet and staring into each other’s eyes, then passionately making out. This had occurred a total of 7 times according to Tanaka, who had elbowed Ennoshita meaningfully every time.

There was nothing Daichi hated more than PDA between juniors.

Not only did it feel as though he was watching something that should not be happening, but he himself was incredibly lonely, though he tried to deny it.

The ‘Kage-Hina’ (as Kinoshita, the self-proclaimed ‘tumbler’ and ‘super who locks’ buff, dubbed it) naturally caused discourse between the team as Tsukishima did not hesitate to call them out as ‘disgusting’, ‘gay’ and ‘illegal in our country’. Yamaguchi was then forced to remind him that he was gay and they were, in fact, dating.

At which Suga had laughed (Daichi loved his laugh) until he was blue in the face (which Daichi did not love quite so much) and called Kinoshita a ‘stupid fucking tumbler kid’.

Daichi was pretty sure it was a joke. However, as it was with many things Suga did, he wasn’t quite sure. Usually he and Asahi just looked at each other in incredible resignation before dealing with the situation. But now… Asahi did not look incredibly disappointed. He looked as though he was about to cry.

“What’s wrong, Suga?” Daichi asked, lowering his voice. Maybe if he pretended to back down, Suga would too.

“You’re listening to 5 Seconds of Summer!!” Suga yelled, releasing his jersey and crossing his arms (oops. Fail on the back down front), his expression and tone of voice somewhere in between amusement and devastation (which was quite a scale). “How long have you been listening to 5 Seconds of Summer?!”

“Why is that relevant? Why is that any of your business? What’s wrong with 5SOS?”

Daichi pronounced the band’s name as “five sauce”.

Asahi visibly flinched.

There was the thunder of feet as Nishinoya dashed over, skidding on the wooden floor. “Are you okay, Asahi?”

“Fine, fine.” Asahi was taking big breaths, hand on his incredibly muscular chest. “I’m fine, Noya.”

Nishinoya squinted at Daichi. “What were you saying?”

“5SOS! What’s wrong with 5SOS, Suga? Asahi?”

The rest of the team started to glance over at them. Tsukishima looked as though everything he believed had been proven false. Yamaguchi was visibly stressed, pacing in circles around his friend and mumbling something over and over at an absurd speed.

Daichi couldn’t make out what he was muttering until Hinata yelled “what do you mean, NOT AGAIN??” at the pair. Good lord. There was a story there.

“You-” Ennoshita, yet another person he thought he could trust, howled with laughter that was incredibly out of character for him. “You listen to them?”

“For real?” Tanaka bellowed. “That’s so fucking dumb!”

“Language, Tanaka-kun.” Takeda-sensei scolded weakly, obviously also holding back his laughter. “But do you really, Sawamura-kun?”

“Yes! Oh my god.” Daichi covered his face with his hands. Was listening to music he enjoyed really that bad?

“Jeez.” Ennoshita bit his lip. “That’s embarrassing, Daichi-san.”

“You stan a bunch of white men? Ew.” Kinoshita cringed.

“Shut the fuck up, Benedict Cumberbatch simp.” Suga said sweetly.

(Narita did not say anything as he is a minor character and therefore does not exist.)

“Now get ‘im!” Suga cheered, pointed at Daichi.

_Huh?_

The entire volleyball team, minus Takeda-sensei who idly thumbs-upped and pretended he saw nothing, Coach Ukai who was off taking a giant shit and Tsukishima who still appeared to be experiencing war flashbacks, mobbed their captain.

Suga took his phone and viciously stomped on it with a war cry.

Nishinoya (with the help of Asahi) dumped his body in the volleyball cart.

Tanaka and Kageyama wheeled him out the door as Yamaguchi and Hinata flawlessly performed the dance routine of BLACKPINK’s ‘How You Like That?’, Kinoshita belting out the lyrics to ‘Ice Ice Baby’.

Ennoshita repeatedly kicked the volleyball cart, filming the ordeal on his Android.

Daichi was wheeled up, then down Heartbreak Hill into a convenient ditch, where he was drowned.

As he should be.

Fucking degenerate.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry.  
> edit 27/1/21: i published this shit in november and just realised now that the song youngblood didnt come out until 2018. for reference, haikyuu is set ~2012. oooooops?


End file.
